ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse
THANK YOU, EVERYONE FOR VOTING BEN 10: PROTECTOR OF THE OMNIVERSE AS NOVEMBER 2012's FEATURED SERIES! Overview Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse is a series taking place after OV, where Ben and Gwen are 18 and Kevin is 19. All the events of OV did happen in this timeline, except Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were still a team and Ben never met Rook until The Chronian Invasion. With the power of the Infinimatrix (a device Ben obtained in Azmuth's Invention) and his teammates, Ben faces many challenges. Buckle up, it's a whole new Omniverse! The series was created by UltiVerse on 22nd April 2012. It is co-written by Lego Master and Jack. Logo The logo of the series was created by Static. For more logos go to Static's Free LOGOS!. See also *Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse (Reviews and Ideas) Episodes Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Episode Guide Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF TACOS! I AM A WORSHIPPER OF THE GREAT TACO!' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) *GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM RATH! YAAH! (The ship begins to crash) CRASHING'S GOOD TOO! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! (Rath falls down) NOW YOU'RE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT! YOU CAN'T BEAT RAA.. (slams into ground) 12:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *'Jaakor' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) *'DERRICK J. WYATT. THE MAN WHO CHANGED BEN 10 FOREVER. AND THE NUMBER ONE GUY ON MY TRACKING LIST.' *'Shadow of darkness' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Lego Master' (Wall - Blog - ) (Really 6jackb, worship the great taco, that's just weird) *'Ben: Boy, am I stupid. Gwen, as Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) *'Daddad321' (Wall - Blog - ) 22:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Characters 'Heroes' Main *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Recurring *Max Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Ken Tennyson (Gwen Tennyson's brother) *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Good Albedo *Good Vilgax *Good Eon *Good Eon's Soldiers *Cooper Daniels *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Zack Taluno *Advance Hulka *Blukic *Driba *Tetrax Shard *Sugilite *Julie Yamamoto *Albedo (as a reborn baby with the same name) *Ben 10,000 *Kenny Tennyson *Devlin Levin *Eunice *JT *Cash Murray *The Dragon (killed) *Jimmy Jones *Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock *Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack *Sentient Ultimate Scorch 'Villains' *Evil Ben (POTO) *Evil Gwen (POTO) *Evil Kevin (POTO) *Evil Azmuth *Eon *Vilgax *Psyphon *Tummyhead *Hex *Darkstar *Charmcaster *Rock Monsters *Aggregor *Tennyson Destroyers *Xenocytes *Queen Zuno *Dr. Animo *Clancy *Alpha *Gilvix *Forever Knights *Driscoll *Sir Cyrus *Enoch *Vulkanus *Sevenseven *Zombozo *Acid Breath *Thumbskull *Frightwig *Simian *Argit *Will Harangue *Mini Stalkers *Carl Nesmith *Diagon *Lucubra *Khyber *Khyber's Pet *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam *Disease *Zs'Skayr *Mummy 'Aliens' Infinimatrix Aliens Regular Forms *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Ghostfreak *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Upchuck *Eye Guy *Way Big *Ditto *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Water Hazard *Ampfibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin *NRG *Fasttrack *Eatle *Clockwork *ChamAlien *Jury Rigg *Shocksquatch *Bloxx *Gravattack *Feedback *Ball Weevil *Crashhopper *Kickin Hawk *Astrodactyl *Articguana *Spitter *Buzzshock *Electrohacker *Scorch *Andromea *Storm Chill *Timelapse *DNBen *Freaky Wizz *FrostBite *Badaboom *Splicer *Punisher *Reptalien *Bengax *Manaflow *BenKhyber *Woliar *Gigablast *Huntscer *Yocualt *Crabon *Lightstone *Gripomaton Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Fasttrack *Ultimate Buzzshock *Ultimate Scorch Infinite Forms *Infinite Goop *Infinite Jetray *Infinite XLR8 *Infinite Eatle *Infinite Four Arms *Infinite Ditto *Infinite Heatblast *Infinite Big Chill *Infinite Articguana *Infinite Diamondhead *Infinite Chromastone *Infinite Lodestar Nemetrix Aliens *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Slamworm *Mucilator *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede Below are a list of existing and upcoming video games. *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses the Video Game (based on B10: UP4MO) *Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse the Video Game *Ben 10 Protector of the Omniverse: Fall of Osmos V *Ben 10 Protector of the Omniverse: Final Judgement ^Code for Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse the Video Game: ELASPED TIME Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:The New 52